<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsoon Season by lostconstellations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697655">Monsoon Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostconstellations/pseuds/lostconstellations'>lostconstellations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, ah yes... the infamous bridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostconstellations/pseuds/lostconstellations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asano Gakushuu pays a visit to the bridge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monsoon Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this after having an emotional breakdown, so i apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors. </p><p>please read with caution :((</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a rainy Thursday when he visits the bridge.</p><p>It’s monsoon season, and the flooded streets and turbulent weather are enough to intimidate most people to stay indoors. But Asano Gakushuu isn’t most people.</p><p>He had been at school working overtime for student council and monitoring tutoring sessions for A-Class. By the time he finished his responsibilities, it was 6 P.M. and pouring hard. The principal— no, his father— hadn’t bothered to send a car, but that was typical of him. He’s learned not to care, learned to love the rain.</p><p>He walks along the deserted streets with a bright red umbrella in hand, though it does little to protect him from the rain. He holds onto it anyway, just to keep his hands busy.</p><p>He stops at the intersection, stares at the path he knows will lead him home. He thinks about the chilling environment of his house, the deathly silence that will greet him as soon as he walks through the doors. He turns away, deciding that the storm was better company.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The bridge is vacant upon his arrival, a lone streetlamp illuminating a small portion of the entrance. The sight is enticing to him.</p><p>He steps into the pool of yellow light and peaks over the railing. The river below is overflowing from the heavy downpour, angry currents rushing at rapid speeds and violently crashing against the nearby debris. The noise is overwhelming— he can’t hear the pitter-patter of the rain, his own thumping heartbeat.</p><p>Asano wonders how long it would take for the river to maul a human body.</p><p>He lowers his gaze to the evergreen railing in front of him. It beckons him to draw closer, to lean over.</p><p>He releases his hold on the umbrella and it drops with a clack, upside down and immediately pooling with water. His school bag follows in suit. He grips the railing with one hand and wraps the other around the lamppost, hoisting himself up. The metal bar is much too small for the length of his foot and digs into the soles of his shoes in an uncomfortable manner, but he disregards that in favor of enjoying the view in front of him.</p><p>The sky is shrouded in dark storm clouds, and there’s a veil of mist and rainwater that tints his vision grey. But beyond the storm is the faint glow of the setting sun, adding hues of orange and red to the discolored sky.</p><p>He closes his eyes and tilts his head upwards, allowing the rain to pour down on him. His hair is drenched and his uniform is soaked through, but he finds the numbing cold to be comforting. It embraces him, clings onto his body in a way no human has ever done before.</p><p>It’s comforting.</p><p>A clap of thunder resonates through the air and a streak of lighting follows. He opens his eyes once more and stares at the disappearing sun. He longs to chase after it, to follow its warmth.</p><p>And so, with a smile, he lets go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kind of sad how this is technically my first work published for the year of 2021, but whatever!! let me know what you think.</p><p>yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/asanoluvr?s=21">@asanoluvr</a> on twitter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>